Mugged
by alayneni
Summary: Felicity is in the wrong place at the wrong time. What will Oliver's reaction be? Post Season 3.


Mugged

 **An:** I do not own Arrow

Felicity rounded the corner of the busy intersection and bumped into a man wearing a brown trench coat, dark shades and a hoodie to cover his head. She barely managed not to spill the coffee that she had just retrieved from her favourite coffee shop so she never registered the movement of his hands under the trench coat.

"I'm so sorry," Felicity apologised.

"Give me your phone, jewellery and cash now," the man said firmly.

Felicity's eyebrows scrunched together. "What?" she asked dumbfounded, this could not be happening to her.

The man pulled her into him so that she could feel the barrel of the gun pressing into her stomach. Felicity's eyes widened. They were in the middle of a busy sidewalk and people walked passed them without even realising what was happening.

"Uh, you don't want to do this," Felicity replied.

Before she could say anymore, the man slapped her hard, sending her crashing to the ground with the hot coffee spilling onto her skirt. He pulled her purse from her and made a quick escape. Her vision swam in front of her, her knees hurt from the contact with the concrete pavement and she was aware of a burning sensation on her thighs. It was only then that the people around her offered assistance.

10 minutes later a distraught Felicity walked into SCPD looking for Captain Lance. A passerby had called 911 and a patrol car had arrived and taken Felicity to the station. She dryly thought she could have done with the assistance before her purse was stolen, not after. She realised it was probably for the best that she was at the police station because she knew if she told any member of Team Arrow about the incident there was a good chance her attacker would end up in a coffin instead of a jail cell. An officer who recognised her as the Captain's unofficial daughter, lead her through the bull pen to the Captain's office. The officer knocked on the door and Lance told them to enter.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy?" Captain Lance said without looking up from the mountain of paper work in front of him.

"Hi," Felicity said tentatively.

He recognised her voice instantly and lifted his head to ask her what he owed the pleasure of her company to but his face immediately turned to one of concern as he took in her appearance and he made his way around his desk to her. He signalled to the officer that he could leave them alone.

"What happened?" He asked gently while looking her over.

"I was mugged," Felicity said as tears leaked out of her eyes. It was finally registering that a man had actually held a gun to her stomach and took her purse, not that she hadn't been in life threatening situations before but those were always situations she had put herself into. This was unexpected.

"Did you get a good look at the man?" Lance asked.

"No not really, he had on a hoodie and shades but he took my phone so I can track him," she said as she wiped at her eyes. She should really get over this crying habit.

"Did you tell Oliver about this?"

Felicity shook her head vehemently. "No, not yet; he would kill him."

"And I won't?" Captain Lance responded.

Felicity chuckled though she winced in pain immediately. "Whatever happened to taking the law into your own hands is wrong?"

"I've found that certain situations warrant a bit of vigilantism," He replied honestly. "Besides, there is nothing in this world that's going to keep this perp safe from your boyfriend."

Felicity sighed, "Does it really look that bad?"

"Oh yeah, Oliver's going to go all Al Sah-him on his ass. Are you injured anywhere else?"

"Just my knees when I fell to the floor and I might have some burns on my thighs from the spilt coffee," she told him.

"You're going to have to make a report and an officer is going to have to take pictures of your injuries. Are you ok with that?" he asked gently.

"Yes but I just want to get to a computer so you can arrest this guy and maybe I might want to punch him as well," she admitted.

Lance nodded and let her sit behind his desk and start working her magic. In a matter of seconds Felicity had the location of her phone and he immediately ordered a squad car to retrieve the perp. Of course he hoped that the phone was still with the scumbag. There had been an increase in muggings during the day over the last week in Starling City. Maybe this guy had been the cause. If he had been hoping to avoid the vigilante at night, he just picked the wrong person to rob.

"Here," He said handing her his personal cell phone. "You may as well call him now."

Felicity grudgingly took the phone and dialled the number she knew by heart. This whole situation was kind of embarrassing for her. She was part of a kick ass crime fighting team and here she was getting mugged from an ordinary street thug. Oh Diggle was certainly going to increase the self defence lessons.

"Captain Lance?"Oliver answered in a neutral tone.

"Hi, it's me," Felicity said.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Where are you? You're not in your office. Jerry said you went for coffee. Are you hurt? I'm coming for you now," were the questions that Oliver bombarded her with.

"I'm at SCPD. I was mugged." She said. She could practically feel the deadly aura emanating from him over the phone.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," Oliver responded seriously.

Felicity sighed again. She knew better than to remind him the precinct was 20 minutes away. Sure enough in 5 minutes Oliver Queen was barging through the Captain's door without knocking.

"Felicity!" He said pulling her straight into his arms. She buried her head into his chest and she missed when Diggle and Thea entered the office.

"Only because it's Felicity, I won't arrest you for barging into **my** office." Lance commented.

"Who did this?" Oliver growled as he stepped back from her to view her injuries. He took her face in both of his hands and calmly ran his thumb over her good side. She had a massive bruise forming on the right side of her face that was turning a deep purple colour and the swelling was causing her right eye to shut.

"That man is so dead," She heard Thea growl to the side of her.

"No we can't kill him. He's going to jail where he belongs." Felicity said firmly.

"Like hell I can't!" Oliver responded in his deadly Arrow tone. "No one touches you!"

"Told you," Lance commented idly.

Felicity could feel the tension rolling off of Oliver.

"Can you give us a minute?" she said turning around to look at Captain Lance.

He sighed heading to the door, "You're lucky I think of you as another daughter because I don't let just anybody kick me out of my own office."

Felicity smiled gratefully and looked at Diggle, and Thea. They would be the easiest to start with.

"No killing. That is not what we do as a team no matter who is involved. We don't know this man's reasoning for stealing." She turned to look at Thea, "Roy used to steal a long time ago."

"Roy never beat up women," Thea responded quickly defending her boyfriend.

She glared at Thea and turned her gaze to Oliver, "No killing, am I understood," She cupped his face and stared into his beautiful eyes, "please for me,"

Like the whipped boyfriend he was, he agreed "Ok."

"Good," Felicity chirped. "I need to fill out some forms and have some pictures taken. I should be done in an hour."

"We'll be staying." Oliver said.

She nodded. That was a battle she wouldn't win. She opened the door and signal to the Captain Lance that she was ready to begin. He pointed her to a female officer that would be taking her statement and filing the report.

Captain Lance entered his office and spoke to Oliver. "We got the guy. He still had the purse on him as well as other items from other muggings. He's going to be in holding cell four but we have a larger issue at play here. He appears to be part of that new gang that's been forming on the east side of the Glades. The muggings appear to be some sort of initiation into the gang. He wouldn't answer any of our questions but this is right up your alley. I'll leave the door unlocked for you tonight."

"Good, I will get the info out of him. He deserves his own black eye," Oliver said scowling at the wall.

Lance coughed uncomfortably, "He might actually already have one."

A month later, Felicity growled as she got up from her seat to see Oliver handing off some files to Jerry. Since her 'incident' as she has started referring to it, Oliver has successfully appeared in her office right as she felt the need to go to the coffee shop. The point of going to the shop was to take a nice little break from work and get a little breathing space, not that she minded spending the time with Oliver, he'd just been in super protective mode since the 'incident'.

"Coffee?" he asked looking up at her.

She glanced sideways at Jerry to see him staring at his computer screen but she knew he'd been conspiring with Oliver. She was sure it was Jerry who'd been telling Oliver when she would feel for a little break. Her EA and CEO were conspiring against her.

"How about something different today, a milkshake from Big Belly Burger?" she suggested.

She didn't miss the surprised look that passed between both men. Yeap they were definitely conspiring against her. Wasn't her EA supposed to be on her side?

"I'll have Dig bring the car around then," Oliver said pulling out his phone to contact Dig.

She smiled and headed for the private elevator, giving Oliver time to ask Jerry about anything stressful that might have happened to make her want a milkshake instead. Today she would be turning the tables on him.

"So any particular reason for a milkshake?" He asked when he reached the elevator.

"What? You and Jerry couldn't figure out any reason for the change?" She asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Busted," he commented.

"Yeap,"

"I'm not going to apologise for caring about my girlfriend. In fact, I'm not going to stop going with you for coffee. It's been nice spending time with you outside of Queen Incorporated and our other business." He admitted to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

Felicity's smile brightened and she reached up to peck him on the cheek but he turned his head just in time to capture her lips with his own. He was very fond of kissing her and they were very prone to getting lost in each other.

"Ok break it up you two." They heard Diggle's voice reprimanding them. When had the elevator doors opened?

Felicity tried to move away but Oliver kept her there.

"Really Oliver, you're worse than Sara with her Cheerios!" Diggle commented shaking his head at his best friends.

Oliver finally let her go and turned to glare at Diggle, "After all I do for this city; I deserve a few moments to be able to indulge in what's mine."

"Do that in your home Oliver, like the rest of the normal people around here." Diggle said opening the door to the town car to reveal Laurel and Thea already waiting inside.

"Yeah get your ass in here Ollie. Felicity promised us Big Belly Burger," Thea said to her brother.

He gave Felicity a surprised look.

She shrugged. "What? I'm not the only predictable one. I thought it might be good for some Team Arrow bonding and you've been avoiding it since we suggested it."

Oliver grumbled and buried his head into her neck. "Did it have to be during our time?" he mumbled.

Felicity patted his arm, "Play nice, now go sit in front with Dig and I'll sit with the girls."

Like the good boyfriend that he was, he followed her instructions but not without teasing from Laurel and Thea. Felicity slid in next to the girls and soon they were on their way. Felicity felt truly happy. No matter what obstacles life had been throwing at them, they somehow always managed to stay on top of it as long as they all worked together. She thought about the small velvet box she had accidentally discovered the night before hiding in Oliver's quiver. It looked like she would finally be getting her happily ever after.


End file.
